


Worthless

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Insult Gone Wrong, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: An insult turns out to be fatal. How will he react when he finds out what he's done.





	Worthless

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a little depressing but i thought I'd post it anyway.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This fic isn't meant to promote self harm or anything of that sort. It is simply just a story and isn't the way to deal with your problems. So if you are suffering from something like this, please stop, go get help. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Chad wasn’t sure what had just happened. He had gotten into a fight with Jay and he had said something? He didn’t know what, but he was sure it wasn’t good. “What did you say?”, Chad asked unsure. “I said you’re a fucking WORTHLESS MAID Charming! Get that?”, Jay spat. Chad had called Carlos, Jay’s boyfriend a dog and Jay didn’t take it very well. Chad had never been called something like that. A maid? Yes. But worthless? Never in his entire life.

His head hurt. He was back at his dorm now and the words of Jay still haunted him. Did he mean it? Of course, he did! He was a VK after all and they meant most hurtful things they said. Chad didn’t know what to think of himself never mind Jay. Was Jay, right? Was he really worthless? Maybe he was. If he was then what was the point in living, his purpose? He had no idea.

From then on Chad started to drink…a lot. It wasn’t just a bottle or two. It was a dangerous amount of it. Rum, Vodka, you name it. He was hoping to drink himself to death, but it never happened. Each day hoping and hoping but the darkness never enveloped him. Nobody would find out. Nobody cared, and nobody ever would.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay couldn’t find Chad anywhere. It had been about two weeks since their fight and jay couldn’t help but regret the words he had said to him. He desperately wanted to apologize but hadn’t seen him in those weeks. Maybe he was in his room. He would have to wait until tomorrow to check up on him though as curfew was a bitch.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nest day it had progressed. Chad had started to self-harm. It wasn’t just one or two cuts. It was lots of them. All the way up to his elbows on one arm and on the other, a few around his wrist. He thought that it was the only way to release his pain. Maybe it was?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay never found Chad. He was still looking because he was so fucking pre-occupied between helping his friends with some things they needed and tourney and fencing practice he literally had no time. He was sure that he would go find him in the next week but he wasn’t sure when.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After a month Chad Charming couldn’t take it anymore. He was worthless, and he knew it. He hadn’t gone to classes or practice in two weeks and no one had come to look for him, so he just guessed that nobody cared. He was in a drunken state at the moment but could still think moderately well. He had a blade in his hand and was finally ready to be at peace. He had a note on his bed that he had written earlier. It read…

“To whoever finds this,

I can’t say I’m sorry for doing this because that would be a lie. I don’t think that I should continue to live my life on this Earth for many different reasons. One being, I’m worthless. I don’t deserve this life. I am nothing to anyone, so why should I be something to myself. I’m sorry if this upsets anyone close to me but it is something I had to do. Goodbye. 

Chad”.

He would never feel that way again. Not anymore. He knew that there was only one thing he had to do. Chad put the blade to his wrist and cut.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jay was on his way to Chad’s dorm. He finally had enough time to see him. He wasn’t really worried. Someone had probably checked on him already. He was probably sick or maybe just wanted some isolation for a while.

He walked up to the door and knocked. Once…twice…nothing. Maybe he was asleep? Jay decided just to check on him anyway. He opened the door. Jay’s eyes shot open. The sight before him was horrifying. Chad was lying, lifeless on the ground with his wrists slit and empty bottles scattered around him. Jay started to cry. Was this because of him? Because of what he had said? He had no idea. He just wanted it to be a dream. He didn’t want to be the cause of someone’s death. He stood still for a moment before spotting the note. Once he read it he knew. “Worthless”. It was because of him wasn’t it? Jay broke down. It was his fault, all his fault. He didn’t know what to think of himself. Now he was the worthless one.


End file.
